A Welcomed Stalker
by Kira Kei Jinx
Summary: reuploaded for AngelLover411. nejixgaara. if you don't like, don't read. Neji notices that he has a secret admirer and decides to pursue him.


Gaara watched him all the time. Whenever he could. He would sit and watch him. He had been watching him for so long that he could hardly remember a time when he wasn't watching him. Gaara knew where he lived, where he bought groceries, where he trained, where he went for walks, everything. He couldn't stop watching. He was fascinated with that beautiful creature. With Neji Hyuga. From that long raven hair that moved so innocently when he walked to those serious pale lilac eyes to the clothes he wore to the way he talked and everything in between.

But Neji Hyuga didn't know this. He paid him no mind. As long as Gaara wasn't bothering anyone or asking for a fight, Neji Hyuga just walked by and continued on his way. The only reason Neji Hyuga even knew Gaara existed was because of those exams. Gaara was friends with Naruto, who was friends with Rock Lee, who was on the same team as Neji Hyuga. But personally, Neji Hyuga had never looked Gaara's way.

Gaara wanted Neji Hyuga to look his way, even if it was only once. He'd stared at Neji's back for so long, watching as he walked by. He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to be acknowledged by him. He just wanted something.

Gaara watched as Neji Hyuga walked passed him talking with Tenten. He saw those serious lilac eyes looking straight ahead before he passed by. Gaara watched his back one more time. Walking with Tenten. Neji Hyuga loved Tenten. They were going to get married.

"Gaara-kun? What are you doing?" Naruto asked, looking at him with a strange look. Gaara looked away from Neji Hyuga and looked at Naruto.

_Why is Naruto here? Oh. . . . right. . . we're going to see Temari today. She's probably waiting for us. . . ._

"Nothing, Naruto-kun," Gaara muttered, shaking his head and following Naruto down the street, heading the opposite way as Neji Hyuga.

Neji looked at Tenten when she declared that she couldn't wait for the wedding. He smiled slightly, but didn't say anything back. She didn't notice. She hadn't noticed that for quite some time now Neji hadn't seemed interested in their wedding at all. He wasn't interested in her at all, either.

_Why is he always staring at me?_

He always noticed Gaara staring at him. He saw him everywhere he went. He

was always around for one reason or another. But Neji swore that Gaara was looking at him all the time. Every time he walked past him in the street, Gaara watched him. Every time he went shopping, Gaara watched him. Every time he walked out of his apartment, he felt like Gaara was there watching him.

_Is he stalking me? _

Tenten kissed his cheek, cooing that she loved him. Neji looked at her smiling face and suddenly wished he'd decided to go on his walk alone. He didn't want her around. But she was always around. They were getting married. He was going to spend the rest of his life with her.

It should have made him happy to think about spending the rest of his life with Tenten. But instead, he looked back over his shoulder to see if Gaara was still there. He was walking away with Naruto. Why didn't he like that?

_He's a stalker. I should be happy he's not following me around._

Neji looked back at Tenten. She smiled like the 'blushing bride' she was. He knew that was a lie. She wasn't marrying him because she loved him. She loved Rock Lee. She was marrying him because he'd asked first. She was afraid that she would grow old without a family to call her own and Lee wasn't asking. He had and she'd jumped at the chance. Neji had asked only because they were friends and he knew Lee wasn't going to ask until he was convinced Sakura wasn't available.

"I don't love you," Neji stated out loud to Tenten.

"What?! But you asked me to marry you!" she shouted, stepping back from him as though this were all a surprise to her.

"You know why I did that. I care about you, but not like that. I'm sorry, Tenten, but I can't marry you," he replied, turning away from her.

"So you don't love me! I'll still marry you! Please, Neji-kun, I don't want to be alone!" she pleaded, grabbing his arm as he started to leave.

"Maybe you should tell Lee-kun that. Maybe he's doing the same thing you are," Neji answered in a stone cold voice, prying her hands off his arm.

She tried to plead with him to stay. But he just walked away from her. He wanted to be alone. He needed time to think.

Gaara was standing by the place Neji Hyuga bought his groceries. He was far enough that he'd be able to follow Neji Hyuga without him noticing. But he'd still be able to get a good look at him. It was the next day, Saturday. Temari had gotten mad at him when he'd spaced out while she was talking to him about what she was going to name her child. She wanted her brother's help because Shikamaru had left it up to her.

_She didn't have to kick me out. Her mood swings have gotten. . . . ._

Gaara stopped thinking when he saw him. Walking down the street. All other people disappeared as he came walking towards him. His lovely pale lilac eyes looking more serious than usual. His clothes not quite as perfectly straight as usual. His lovely raven hair a little messed up. Neji Hyuga looked almost angry. And he was walking right towards Gaara.

_No, not towards me. He's going to walk right by me like he always does._

The closer Neji Hyuga walked, the more Gaara tensed up. He was coming closer, but not for him. But his pale eyes looked like they were looking right at him. But Neji Hyuga didn't even acknowledge him. They never spoke, they never walked together, they never did anything together. They weren't even friends. Why would Neji Hyuga be walking towards him?

_He wouldn't. I must be imagining things. He's going to walk right b— _

"I know you're stalking me," Neji Hyuga stated, pushing an accusing finger into Gaara's chest.

There he was. Right in front of him. He was even touching him. He may not have been happy with him, but Neji Hyuga was finally paying him some attention. Gaara stared into those angry lilac eyes and at those frowning lips and longed for him so badly.

_He looks tired. Did he not sleep last night? _

"What are you talking about, Hyuga?" Gaara asked in a hot voice, smacking Neji Hyuga's hand away from him. It hurt him to do it, but he couldn't let Neji Hyuga know how he felt. He couldn't let him know that he longed to caress his face and ask him why he hadn't slept. He wanted to kiss those lips. He wanted to hold him in his arms.

"You're stalking me! I know you are! I've seen you!" Neji Hyuga exclaimed, eyes narrowing at him. Gaara felt his eyes widen just a little.

_He actually saw me? How long has he known? Why didn't he say anything? He looks so beautiful when he's angry. Was he fighting with Tenten? Those eyes are so gorgeous. . . .I can't let him know. . . .Oh, I wish I could kiss him. . . ._

"I have no idea what you're tal—"

Neji Hyuga grabbed Gaara's face and pulled his lips against his. Gaara's eyes widened as Neji Hyuga pressed his soft lips hard against his. Gaara wasn't sure if he should kiss back. What was going on? Gaara relaxed and kissed back. It felt so right. He'd waited for so long. The touch of Neji Hyuga's lips on his at long last.

Neji Hyuga slid his tongue into Gaara's mouth without even hesitating. Gaara pulled him close and explored Neji Hyuga's mouth with his tongue. He ran his tongue over and under Neji Hyuga's. He loved the feel. He loved the taste. He loved knowing that this was real.

Gaara was finally able to get want he wanted.

The truth was, the reason Neji had noticed Gaara watching him for so long was because he'd been looking for him. Once he saw him, he continued to look for him. It became a slight comfort to know that Gaara was always around, even if he was a little shocked by it. At first, he'd just assumed he was imagining things. Then he started to think that it was him who was stalking Gaara. It was him that was purposely going to places where Gaara was. Then he realized that Gaara was watching him. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer.

He had left Tenten and spent the entire night trying to figure out how he felt about Gaara stalking him. He wasn't sure if Gaara was stalking him to kill him or something like that or because he was interested in him. Gaara might have been shy, but Neji wasn't.

Once he figured out that he did, in fact, have feelings for Gaara, he decided to act on them. Since Saturday was the day he went and got groceries, he knew Gaara would be there, waiting for him.

He hadn't meant to kiss him. He'd meant to just ask him why he'd been stalking him. But seeing Gaara's face so close. He'd just lost control. He'd never been close to Gaara before. He'd never been so close to those lovely pale green eyes or that fluffy red hair or those soft lips. He'd never been close, so he'd never noticed before.

_I want you so badly. I don't want to marry Tenten. I'm not going to marry Tenten. We can be together. Please, want me back._

And then Gaara had kissed back.

* * *

A soft gentle kiss had started it all. Now it was several days later. Gaara was still unsure of how to act around Neji. He wasn't sure what to make of their relationship. No one had asked the other out. But they were always together. They spent almost every minute with the other. Gaara was just so happy to finally have Neji all to himself that he couldn't help but what to be around him.

_But does that mean we're dating? Technically, I haven't asked him to be my boyfriend. . . .And he hasn't asked me. . . But, we're together. . . ._

So together, in fact, that Neji had suggested that they take their relationship farther. Gaara wasn't sure what he meant by that, but there was no way he was going to take a chance and spoil what he finally had. So he'd agreed to go to Neji's place that night. He was, at the moment, standing outside. He was shaking a little.

_What if he wants to have sex? I'm not sure. . . We've only been together for a few days. . . . Am I ready for that?_

He wanted so desperately to say yes, since he'd been staring at Neji for so long, wishing he could touch that lovely body of his. But when it came right down to it, Gaara was nervous about it. It'd been only a dream for so long that he hadn't ever planned on what he'd do if it ever came true. . . .And he certainly hadn't thought that Neji would want to move so fast. . .

_Maybe he just wants me to see his apartment. . ._

The door opened. Neji gave Gaara a small smile. Gaara nodded, giving a small smile back. Neji had been watching Gaara fidget through the door and had found it extremely adorable. But he would only wait for so long. Then it had just started to get annoying.

"Come on in, Gaara-kun," Neji said, gesturing for Gaara to come into the apartment. Gaara swallowed a little hard, but nonetheless, walked in. No dimmed lights, no rose petals, no lit candles. It didn't look as though Neji had been planning to jump right into sex.

"You have a lovely place," Gaara absentmindedly said, nodding his head a few times. He felt so stupid afterwards.

_You have a lovely place? That's the best you could come up with? What's the matter with you?_

"Why, thank you. . . ." Neji answered in an almost bored voice. He watched Gaara absentmindedly walk around the place, looking at everything. Neji leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

Gaara stopped walking when he saw those pale lilac eyes watching him. He stared back, wondering what was going on in that pretty head of his. Neji smiled at him. A calm, peaceful, beautiful smile. Yet, it made Gaara a little nervous. He'd watched Neji long enough to know that he _didn't _smile. Why was he suddenly smiling now?

"You seem nervous," Neji stated, pushing himself off the wall and walking over. He reached out and touched Gaara's face. The last time he'd touched Gaara's face, he was warm. Now he was cool to the touch. Neji leaned closer, so close their lips nearly touched. Those lilac eyes stared into Gaara's green ones. "Is something the matter?"

"N-No. . ." Gaara choked out. He didn't like where this was going. He wanted love, sure, but not so fast. He wanted Neji, but not so fast. When things moved so fast, he didn't like it.

"Good," Neji answered, before closing the gap between their lips. The kiss was chaste. Very innocent. No tongue. Nothing but an innocent kiss. Gaara tried to push harder, but Neji pulled back.

They stared into each other's eyes and not a word was spoken. Gaara's breaths picked up a little. Neji licked Gaara's lips sweetly before he kissed him again. Another chaste kiss. Sweet and innocent. Something told Gaara that Neji was anything but sweet and innocent. The lilac eyes blinked and it startled Gaara a little bit.

Neji closed his eyes and kissed Gaara again. This time he pushed his lips against Gaara's hard. He wanted to explore his mouth again. He wanted to feel his tongue on Gaara's. Gaara was a little taken back, but he kissed right back anyways.

_I want you so bad, Gaara. I want you so bad. Don't you want me too? Why are you suddenly so shy? Take me. Take me. Dammit, why won't you just take me?_

Their tongues pushed against the others. They shared air and salvia and taste. Neji pushed harder, forcing his tongue nearly down Gaara's throat. Gaara moved his wet tongue over Neji's. So wet. So soft. Gaara let out a little moan, running his hands over Neji's arms. He traced them down over Neji's back. Neji ran his hands through Gaara's short hair, pulling him towards him. Gaara's hands reached Neji's waist, right on the curve of his lower back, leading right to his ass.

When their bodies pushed against one another's, they instantly knew the other was ready. Neji licked Gaara's tongue several times before pulling out of the kiss. Gaara's lips followed for a second before he realized that Neji wasn't teasing him, he was actually trying to stop the kiss.

"Take me, Gaara. Please, don't hold back," Neji breathed out, his voice shaky with desire. Gaara could practically taste the desire coming from those words. He stared at those lovely eyes for only a moment before he knew he didn't care whether or not they were an item or whether or not this was moving too fast.

_I want Neji Hyuga. And I'm going to have him._

Gaara pushed back Neji's body and their lips found each other again. The kiss was deep and long and almost messy it was so passionate. Gaara's hands ran down Neji's back and to his waist. He pulled his shirt up and slid his hands up Neji's back. His skin was so soft. It felt so untouched. So pure. But Gaara knew Neji wasn't pure. Not anymore. He knew Neji had lost his purity while 'experimenting' years before.

Neji pulled Gaara close and traced fingers along Gaara's neck. He pulled out of the kiss, licking Gaara's lips and tongue. He licked Gaara's neck before sucking on it a little bit. He bit the skin and pulled on it a little. It drew a gasp from his lover's lips. Gaara pushed his hands down Neji's pants. He touched bare skin. Neji's ass. He was finally touching bare skin in a most intimate way. He breathed out a moan and gripped that soft flesh. Neji let out a soft sound and licked Gaara's neck again.

Gaara traced his fingers down Neji's ass. Nice and round. He liked that. He couldn't make himself get close to the entrance, so instead he traced down Neji's thighs. He was too embarrassed to even attempt to enter Neji so soon. He couldn't risk going to far. He wanted to, though. So badly. Wait. He'd said to take him. Gaara drew in a deep breath, and ran his fingers back up to Neji's ass. He felt Neji nibble on his neck again, almost telling him to do it. Neji wanted this to go fast. He'd wanted Gaara as much as Gaara had wanted him.

_If Neji wants to move fast, I shouldn't stop him._

Gaara pulled one hand out of Neji's pants. He licked his fingers quickly. Then he dipped them back into his pants. The spit was cool, but Neji didn't let on. He licked Gaara's neck, and ran his hands over his lover's back. He wanted Gaara to make the first move. Gaara fingered near the entrance. He drew in another deep breath and felt his face flushing. But he finally let go of his embarrassment. He caved to his sheer desire for Neji.

He pushed two fingers inside of Neji. Neji moaned and jerked a little, but he didn't stop him. Gaara held Neji's body against him, one hand firmly on his ass, and he started to move his fingers in as far as he could, then draw them back nearly all the way out, then push them back in. Slowly at first, so he didn't hurt him. Then faster. Faster. As he got faster, he started to draw gasps and moans and sounds from Neji. He loved the sounds. He moved the way Neji pushed up against him. He loved the way he dug in his nails.

Neji let out a loud moan. Gaara pulled his fingers back nearly all the way out. Before he pushed them back in this time, he added a third finger. Neji's body jerked against him, pushing the entire length of his body against him, and he let out an animal like sound. It was so unlike his sophisticated, proper manner. And Gaara absolutely loved it.

As he pushed his fingers in and out, Neji bit down on Gaara's shoulder. He licked the skin and bit down because it was hurting and because he didn't want to scream too loud. He did, after all, live in an apartment. His body jerked and he could feel how hard Gaara was. Just as hard as he was. Neji dug his nails into Gaara's back, dragging them down a little.

"Oh, gawd, tell. . . tell me you brought lubricant!" Neji gasped out, breathing hard. His whole face was flushed as he looked at Gaara. Gaara actually slowed his motion down a considerable amount to look at Neji.

"No. . .I thought you'd have some," Gaara answered, not wanting to admit that he honestly hadn't been planning to do anything that night.

Neji let out a whine, and this time it wasn't from pleasure. He closed his eyes and Gaara continued to moved his fingers in and out of his lover. He watched that pale face become more and more flushed. He gasped out as Gaara thrust his fingers in deep. Then he smiled and looked right into Gaara's eyes. Again, Gaara slowed down the motion.

"Then I guess I'll just have to get it wet myself."

_Wet it himself? Does he mean what I think he means? _

_He can't mean what I think he means. . . ._

* * *

Gaara was so shocked by Neji's sudden declaration that he hadn't even realized that Neji had pulled him to the bedroom. When Gaara came out of his stunned state, he realized that he was standing in Neji's bedroom. He stared at the bed, mesmerized by it.

_Neji's bed. His bed. Where he sleeps each and every night. Where he lays his lovely body down to rest. It looks so untouched. So innocent. So pure. But Neji's not pure. He hasn't been pure since— _

Neji came out of nowhere, throwing his arms around Gaara from behind. Gaara jumped a little as Neji licked his neck playfully. His tongue felt so good against his skin.

'_I'll just have to wet it myself.'_

"Why are so staring at my bed so intently, Gaara?" Neji breathed out into his ear before he licked it. Gaara shook his head, turning in Neji's arms so that they were face to face. He stared into those pale lilac eyes. Neji leaned close, but didn't kiss him. "I bought new sheets just for tonight. _Virgin _sheets for a _virgin." _

_You're not a virgin. You're not even close._

Neji pushed his lips hard against Gaara's. Gaara melted into the feeling, the taste, the passion. He wanted Neji. He fell right back into the passion that had been taking place not even five minutes before. Neji's tongue over his, Neji's lips on his, Neji's body against his. It was so right. So right it hurt.

"I want to be rid of these clothes," Neji whispered, pulling away from his lover's lips just enough. Gaara nodded. He wanted to be rid of them too. But he wanted to kiss Neji even more. He just wanted to touch those lips.

Neji pushed Gaara on to the bed. Gaara sank into the softness of the bed. It felt so nice. So new. Neji climbed on top of him, straddling him. He wanted Gaara to make the first move, but this was taking far too long. He wanted to have more of what they'd had a few minutes ago.

_I want to feel you inside me again. I want you to be inside me. I want to feel that hurt, that pain. It felt so good. I never want it to stop. Oh, Gaara, please take me again._

Before Neji kissed him again, he forced his shirt off. Then he pushed his lips hard against Gaara's, pulling Gaara's head up as he lean over him. Gaara instantly reacted to the kiss, feeling complete once again. He rested his hands on Neji's thighs, keeping them firmly in place. He felt Neji move as he leaned farther and farther over him. Neji pushed his hand against the bed to steady himself as he forced his tongue practically down Gaara's throat.

Just as Gaara was starting to get used to this rough way of kissing, Neji pulled away. He didn't smile down at him or say anything. He just moved down on Gaara. Neji licked Gaara's neck, licked it so innocently. His lips barely brushed against skin as he kissed. Gaara let out a breath, his hands tightening on Neji's thighs. He felt Neji smile, his lips were that close to his skin. A quick flick on tongue and Neji moved again.

Gaara's hands were forced up to Neji's hips. Gaara ran his hands onto his lover's back, knowing they would end up there. He ran his hands over Neji's long raven hair. Neji ran his tongue over Gaara's collar bone. He nipped it and Gaara gasped again. Neji bit his collar bone, then licked it. Lastly, he finished with a kiss.

And down he went, moving to Gaara's chest. Gaara felt the tongue before he felt the teeth on his left nipple. Neji pulled almost innocently. Gaara let out a sound, wrapping his hands in that lovely silk hair. As Neji sucked on his nipple, he ran his hands down Gaara's sides. He reached the brim of his pants and pulled innocently. Gaara swallowed deeply.

'_I'll just have to wet it myself.'_

Neji released his nipple. But he didn't suck on the other one. He knew that's what Gaara expected him to do. And he wanted to be full of surprises tonight. He moved down several more inches, licking and kissing various spots along the way. Slowly, he stepped back off the bed, using his hands and mouth to excite Gaara. He slipped his hands back to Gaara's pants as he licked Gaara's lower stomach.

_Almost there._

Gaara gripped Neji's hair as hard as he could as he felt Neji moving his pants down. He was breathing so much faster than he should have. He wanted this. Hell, he'd already started these sexual actions by thrusting his fingers deep into Neji. But there was just something about it being Neji doing this that got to him.

_I love him. Does he love me? If I do it, it's because I love him and want him to be happy. But if he does it, is it because he loves me or because he likes the feeling?_

Neji lifted Gaara up a little, sliding the pants off his ass. He pulled them down to his ankles. Before he pulled them completely off, he paused. Gaara was about to ask what was wrong. Neji smiled and pulled off the pants. He loved making Gaara nervous. He licked Gaara's knee and it made Gaara shudder. He started moving back up, licking and kissing various parts on Gaara's right leg. He nipped at Gaara's thigh before he licked his hip and ran his tongue the entire length of his lover's waist.

Gaara watched as Neji pulled off his own shirt. He stared at the soft pale skin he'd longed for so long to see. Neji blew him a kiss before going back to his lower region. He licked Gaara's lower stomach, so low he was almost at dangerous territory. Gaara drew in a sharp breath, gripping at the sheets already. He stared at the ceiling, breathing in sharp, quick breaths.

Neji ran his tongue down the entire length of Gaara. Gaara's whole body quivered. He smiled briefly before flicking his tongue against the tip. Gaara let out a moan. Neji licked his lover's shaft a few good times, tracing his hands on Gaara's thighs. He made little circles on his thighs as he teased Gaara. Gaara's back arched a little and he let out a whine. Neji smiled.

_Good. He's ready._

Neji took Gaara into his mouth, took a great deal of him, and began to suck. He ran his tongue over and under his shaft, moving back and forth slowly. He steadied Gaara using his hands, keeping him exactly where he wanted him. Since Gaara was already as hard as he could get, Neji didn't get the pleasure of feeling him get hard.

He pulled back nearly all the way, licking the tip again. Gaara let out a moan that excited Neji almost to no end. Neji took Gaara in his mouth, taking nearly the entire length of him. He sucked on his shaft, feeling Gaara all the way into his throat. Gaara gasped and moaned, clawing at the bed sheets as Neji's tongue still managed to move. He loved this feeling. It felt amazing. And to know that it was Neji doing it made it only that much better.

_Please don't stop. Please don't stop. Please don't stop._

Neji traced his tongue down his lover's shaft. He nipped him a little bit, just ever so lightly using teeth. It was painful, but Gaara loved it. He loved the way it felt. Neji knew Gaara loved it by the way he moaned. He smiled, running his tongue on the tip again. He loved that tip. He licked it, kissed it, even sucked on it a little bit. He kissed the entire length of Gaara, then ran his tongue along it. He ran his tongue on it until it was thick and wet with saliva.

Once he'd made Gaara wet and thick he got back to his feet. Gaara's face was the one flushed this time. His grip on the bed stayed, him breathing hard and fast. Neji smiled as he stripped out of his pants. Gaara caught his breath when he saw Neji without clothes for the first time. Neji waved at him innocently before climbing onto the bed. He leaned over Gaara. He rested his lips against Gaara's. Another chaste kiss.

"Okay, you're wet. Now," Neji whispered, moving Gaara. He slowly sat up as Neji laid on the bed. On his stomach. He smiled at Gaara over his shoulder, even pulling that long hair over his shoulder. Gaara's face burned red when Neji arched that lovely ass. "Take me."

_This could be my only chance. Don't blow it. Neji wouldn't be doing this if he didn't love me. And I want it. I want to do this. I've wanted to be inside him for so long._

Gaara nodded, slowly getting up on the bed. Neji smiled again, waving his ass at him a little, just to tease him. Gaara nodded, moving closer.

_This is it. He's finally going to take me. _

Gaara reached his hands out, slowly at first. He was so close to Neji. He rested his hands on Neji's arched ass. He ran his hands over his ass, to his hips. He swallowed hard and drew in his breath.

Neji screamed when Gaara pushed his shaft into him. He tried to be gentle, but there was really no gentle way to do it. Neji's body gave a little and Gaara had to steady him. Gaara's hands gripped those lovely hips. He pushed in a little more. He loved the feel. He found himself smiling.

Gaara pulled his shaft back, then thrust forward. Neji let out another scream, grabbing the sheets tight enough that his nails dug in. Gaara stared at his lover's pale backside as he thrust in and and of him. With each scream and each moan, Gaara's motion sped up.

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_

Neji's body gave a little more. Gaara pulled his ass up, moving faster. He was growing addicted to this motion. Forward. Backward. He pulled back and paused for a second. Neji's moans evened out. Gaara drove himself back in, pushing in as far as he could. His lover jerked forward and screamed with pleasure. Deeper. Gaara drove himself in deeper, harder. He moved faster. Faster. He had to go faster, harder. He pumped himself into Neji as deeply as he could without crossing the line between painful pleasure and pain.

The feeling was almost too much. The pressure pushed into Neji and made him scream. He loved it so much. He never wanted it too end. When Gaara drove into him, he felt pleasure he hadn't had in the longest time. He wanted to scream Gaara's name. To scream that he loved this. Every push, every pull. Every time Gaara sped up, drove faster, he wanted to tell him.

But he couldn't. All he could do was scream. And it was enough. Gaara knew each time that sound left his lover's throat, it was for him. It drove him faster. It drove him harder. He wanted to hear that sound. Anything to hear that sound. Gaara pushed in deep. He hit that spot. Neji screamed and screamed and screamed. He screamed for Gaara to push into him.

_Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes! Yes! Right there! Right there! _

Neji arched his hips, pushing his ass up. He moved with Gaara. Gaara held on to Neji's hips, moving with him. Together, they got Gaara in as far as he could go. Neji screamed and moaned, but he tried to push him in farther. He wanted it to hurt. He loved it when it hurt. Gaara pulled nearly all the way out. When Neji moved his ass up, Gaara pushed forward. Neji let out a scream that racked Gaara's eardrums.

But it wasn't enough. Neji wanted more. He needed more. He wanted Gaara to push in deeper than was physically possible. He loved this pain so much. It had gotten him into trouble before. But he didn't care. He didn't care anymore. Gaara was there. Gaara could hurt him.

Gaara pulled all the way out of Neji when Neji shook his head. Neji sat up and pushed Gaara onto his back. Gaara flared red when Neji climbed on top of him. Those pale lilac eyes were filled with a want that Gaara had never seen before. Neji leaned down over him, licked the 'ai' tattoo on Gaara's forehead, and pushed his hands onto Gaara's chest.

Then he pushed himself down onto Gaara's shaft. Gaara drew in a sharp breath, trying to move his hips so he could please Neji. The wriggling seemed to do something since Neji let out a moan. Neji started pumping himself on his lovers shaft. He let out moans and screams. Gaara moaned, wriggling and moving as best he could to help.

But being able to see Neji's face almost left him stone. Seeing how flushed his face became as his mouth formed a little 'o' as he moaned made Gaara grow so hard it hurt him. He loved that face. He'd longed to see that face for so long.

_Right there! Right there! Oh! Oh! OH!_

Neji's grip on Gaara's flesh tightened, digging his nails in. Gaara grabbed Neji's thighs instead of the bed and dug his nails in. Neji would bleed. He wouldn't. Neji gasped, but didn't try to stop Gaara. He liked it. He started pumping himself up and down faster. He lifted himself up and dropped himself down. It pushed Gaara's shaft deeper into him than the other position had. It felt so good. Neji didn't want it to stop.

It was too much. Gaara could barely stand it. He started screaming himself, squeezing his eyes shut because he'd lose it if he stared at Neji's face any longer. He focused his best on the rocking motion Neji was making. Gaara moved inside Neji as he pumped. It drew a scream. An image of Neji's face flashed through his mind. He moaned and dragged his nails along Neji's skin. Neji screamed again.

_I can't hold it much longer! How long is Neji going to go?_

Neji pumped as fast as he could, as hard as he could. He wanted to hurt before he came. He loved this. He wanted this. He looked at Gaara's face for a second before he felt himself coming. He pumped faster. Faster. Faster. Harder. Harder. Har—

"Oh! Here! Right here!" Neji shouted as he felt the orgasm coming. He pumped so fast he thought he would seriously hurt himself, or Gaara. Gaara let out a scream at the same time Neji did.

The two rode the orgasm together, screaming with each other. Gaara came before Neji, but the two both came. Neji let out one last moan, dropping himself down one more time to feel the cum. Then he let out a tired sigh and lifting himself up off Gaara's shaft.

Gaara breathed deeply and heavily as Neji fell onto the bed next to him, face down. Neji looked at his lover's face. Gaara closed his eyes and smiled. When he opened his eyes, Neji was still watching him.

_Is something wrong? _

Neji smiled.

* * *

"Something's wrong with you," Temari stated, pointing a fan at Gaara in an accusing way, narrowing her eyes at him.

It was one week later. Gaara hadn't been able to focus the entire week. Not since he'd finally gotten to have Neji. Not that anything had changed since then. Neji had gone back to being Neji Hyuga, the object Gaara longed for but couldn't touch. Neji Hyuga hadn't looked his way since that night. Neji Hyuga always did that. He had done it the first time. Now he was doing it with him.

_I guess he didn't love me. . . I gave him my innocence. I gave him my heart, my soul, and he gave me only one night. Talk about leading someone on. I guess he just missed that kind of sex. . . . _

"Hey! Gaara! I'm talking to you!" Temari shouted, smacking Gaara in the face with her fan. Gaara and Temari both stared as the fan hit the ground. She had never been able to actually hit Gaara with the fan. The fan had always struck a wall of sand. "Okay. Now I _know _something is wrong with you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gaara stated in an apathetic voice, giving her a dead look. She twitched violently. She grabbed the fan off the ground and made a motion to through it at him when she stopped moving.

"Temari. . . sweetheart. . . you're pregnant," Shikamaru said, waving her off. Temari waved the same way, seemingly waving Gaara off. Shikamaru released her, walking past and heading for the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Shika?!" Temari shouted, getting to her feet and following after her beloved. Shikamaru shouted something about 'clouds, games, and troublesome woman'. "Troublesome?! I'll show you troublesome!"

Gaara sighed as he heard Shikamaru let out a scream. He heard the two fighting again. They were always fighting. Especially now that Temari was getting far along in her pregnancy. Mood swings. Too troublesome for Shikamaru. 'Too troublesome' not being a good enough excuse to leave all the time.

_At least she'd not bothering me anymore. . . I would hate it if she forced me to tell her. . . . I can't let anyone know. . . .I can't. . ._

Temari walked back in. One of her pigtails was down and her fan was nowhere in site. She nervously glanced over her shoulder, to where Shikamaru was leaning in the doorway. He raised up his eyebrows and motioned for her to 'go on'. He was holding her fan. Temari cleared her throat, smiling as best she could at Gaara.

"I know. I know. I'll see you tomorrow," Gaara said in a dead voice, waving her off. He drank the last bit of his tea, getting to his feet. Temari gave a sweet smile, showing her brother to the door.

"Bye, Gaara," she cooed as he left. She caught his arm as he waved goodbye. He turned towards her, trying not to show his surprise by her actually being able to touch him. "I know something's wrong. We're talking about it tomorrow."

He nodded. Shikamaru called for Temari. A look went across her face. She blushed, letting go of Gaara's arm. Shikamaru called for his 'troublesome woman' and Temari hurried to say goodbye. Then she slammed the door in his face.

_Temari's so lucky. Every time the two of them fight, they end up having sex. I can't even talk to the person I love. . . . .I can't even look at him anymore. . . ._

* * *

Neji had noticed that over the past week, his stalker had been gone. Gaara had always been watching him. But now, he wasn't hanging around. In fact, Neji would even say that Gaara was avoiding him now. Every time Neji spotted Gaara, Gaara would be leaving in a hurry.

_It must be because I stopped talking to him. . . ._

Neji sighed heavily and caught Lee's ankle as he swung a kick at him during their usual spar during training. He didn't strike Lee or even let go of his ankle. He just held onto it and sighed again. Lee hopped up and down a little bit, trying to figure out if this was some sort of new technique.

"Neji-kun?" Lee asked when he finally freed himself of Neji's grip. Neji stared seemingly into space. Lee waved his hand wildly in front of his face until those lilac eyes looked back at him.

"What, Lee?" he asked in a sharp, almost annoyed voice. Lee smiled happily, giving him a big thumbs up.

"That's the youthful Neji-kun I know and love!" Lee declared loudly as though that was all he'd been hoping for. Neji sighed and walked away from him. Lee stared after him. Neji never walked away from a spar. And he never sighed. Something was wrong. "Neji-kun?"

"What, Lee?" came that sharp voice, Neji stopping in his tracks. Lee stopped smiling and he hurried over. Neji watched as Lee got closer. If he hugged him, he would hurt him.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked, leaning in front of Neji with a worried look on his face. Neji pushed his hand into Lee's face, shoving him away. Lee caught Neji's wrist and looked him in the face. Neji looked like he was far away. There only in body. "Neji-kun?"

_Oh, god, what do I have to do to get him to leave me alone? This is all Gaara's fault. . . .I should just get him out of my mind. . . _

"I hate you, Lee."

Lee stepped back in shock. The hate in Neji's voice stunned him. He knew Neji didn't like him, maybe even hated him, but he'd never heard Neji's voice so venomous before. He didn't even sound that hateful when he was talking about the Main Branch of the Hyuga clan.

Neji stepped closer to Lee, grabbing his wrists. Lee broke free easily and stepped back. Neji's eyes narrowed as he pushed him against the nearest tree. Lee glanced over his shoulder. When he looked back, Neji was close enough to kiss. He swallowed hard, not wanting to hurt Neji by shoving him away.

"Neji-kun?"

"This is all _your _fault!" Neji shouted at Lee, grabbing his shirt. Neji shook Lee a little bit, screaming that it was his fault. Lee grabbed Neji's wrists and stopped him easily.

"What's going on?" Lee asked in a worried, highly confused, voice. Neji hung his head, smiling. Smiling? Neji didn't smile, not like this.

_You started this, Lee. When you asked if we could try it. Just once, you said. I let you take my innocence. Everything was okay, but I didn't love you. And you aren't gay. Look what you did to me._

"I. . .I. . ."

* * *

Gaara walked down the street, his thoughts still on Neji Hyuga. He was an object he had had once and only once. First a kiss, then sex, then nothing. Neji had done the same thing after he had sex with Rock Lee. They had 'experimented' with each other, then they acted as though nothing had ever happened.

_I love Neji Hyuga. But he doesn't love me. He used me. He used me. Why did I let him? How could I be so stupid? I wanted him, that's how. . . It's explainable. I love him, so I jumped at the chance. . . . ._

Gaara saw Naruto walking down the street. Arm in arm with Sasuke. The two were talking softly to each other. So in love and so in tune that Naruto didn't see Gaara. Gaara walked past without bothering them.

_Temari has Shikamaru. They're having a baby. Naruto-kun has Sasuke. They're getting married. And. . . . and. . . Neji Hyuga has Tenten. They're getting married. . . .Neji has someone. . . .Neji doesn't need me. . . ._

Gaara walked down a path, trying to get away from everyone. He didn't want to see the couples walking by. It only made the sting worse than it should be. Neji Hyuga didn't need him. And that just about killed him.

He dropped to his knees in an alleyway, feeling the tears coming. He sobbed to himself, holding himself because no one else would hold him.

_The only person I love won't have me. . . .He might be able to pretend, but I can't. . . . _

"I. . . think I'm in love," Neji admitted, letting go of Lee and smiling at him again. Lee stared at him for a second.

"We've been over this, Neji-kun. . . . I don't lo—" Lee started, trying to be sensitive to Neji's 'pain'. He stopped when Neji waved those thoughts away. Lee cocked his head, looking very confused. "Then, who?"

Neji smiled a very tender, loving smile that Lee had never seen before.

"With Gaara."

* * *

Gaara didn't tell anyone he was leaving. He just grabbed his things and left. He didn't care if Temari wanted to talk to him. He didn't care if Naruto wanted him to be there for the wedding. He didn't care. He was going back to the Sand Village and he was never coming back. And he wasn't going risk having someone try to stop him. He broke down last night, and he wasn't going to do it again.

_I'm not going to just wait for someone who doesn't want me. . . ._

Gaara walked out of his apartment and headed down the path in the direction of the Sand Village. He felt so empty inside. He had gotten what he wanted, but now there was nothing for him here. He couldn't watch everyone be happy when he was miserable.

And he couldn't watch Neji Hyuga be with Tenten.

_I just need to get away from this place. . . Get away from Neji. . ._

When Gaara rounded the corner, he stopped walking. He let his bag slide off his shoulder. It hit the ground with a thud and Gaara didn't even notice. He felt his entire body stiffening up. Walking up the path, with eyes locked onto his, was Neji Hyuga.

_Neji. No. Not now._

Neji walked to Gaara, scanning him. Gaara was standing stiff, so stiff it didn't even look like he was breathing. He didn't smile or rush to him or say a single word. Neji glanced at the fallen bag.

_Was he leaving? Why? Because of me?_

"I noticed that you've been avoiding me," Neji said, stopping in front of Gaara. His voice wasn't as rough as it usually was, but Gaara didn't know if he cared or not.

"You didn't want me around. You made that clear," Gaara snapped out, his voice both louder and harsher than he meant it to be. Gaara resisted the urge to cover his mouth in shock of how he'd said it. He glanced at Neji Hyuga.

Those lilac eyes had softened. They looked almost sad. Gaara was taken back. He almost apologized, but quickly stopped himself. Neji Hyuga was here for sex. He was trying to use him again. Neji reached out and Gaara slapped his hand away.

_He just wants sex. He doesn't love me. I won't let him use me again._

"I know you used me!" Gaara shouted at him, pushing him out of the way. Neji didn't fight him. Gaara glared back at him, glared at those sad lilac eyes. "You used Lee, too, didn't you?!"

Neji's eyes widened for a spilt second. He stepped back, shaking his head. Gaara nodded sharply. Neji looked away from him.

_How does he know about that? Has he been watching me that long?_

"I know what you do, Hyuga. I was just too stupid to say no! But I'm not going to let you use me again!" he shouted, grabbing his bag off the ground. He turned away from Neji and started down the path. He didn't look back. Although he desperately wanted to.

_I don't need him. I don't need anybody._

Neji bit his lower lip, watching as Gaara walked away. He couldn't let him leave. He wanted Gaara to be with him. Neji reached out towards him, but knew that Gaara wasn't going to look back. Neji lowered his hand and looked at the ground.

_I did this to myself. I should've told him sooner. It's my fault._

A tear slid down Neji's cheek. He looked back at Gaara. He was the one watching him leave. He was the one watching now. Neji looked at the ground, felt the tears, then looked back up.

"I love you, Gaara," Neji shouted, gesturing to Gaara even though Gaara couldn't see him. He felt the tears flow harder. "I love you!"

Gaara stopped moving. He could almost feel the breath being sucked out of his body. He fought his body. He fought with his heart. But he could feel his body slowly turning around. He didn't want to see Neji Hyuga's face.

_He's crying._

Gaara felt his legs moving. He couldn't stop himself. He was going back to Neji Hyuga. He wasn't supposed to. He was supposed to be leaving. No goodbyes. No stopping. Nothing. But—

_Neji doesn't cry._

Neji walked forward, smiling through the tears. Gaara felt his hands reaching out. His fingers brushed Neji Hyuga's face. He wiped away the tears. He felt Neji's arms wrapping around his body. He was supposed to be leaving. He wasn't supposed to fall for Neji's tricks. But—

_Neji doesn't just say things like that._

"Tell me again," Gaara whispered, pulling back and looking Neji in the face. He stared into those softened lilac eyes. Neji let out a laugh, smiling a beautiful smile that lit up his entire face.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

Neji kissed Gaara. A chaste kiss. Neji wasn't innocent. But something told Gaara that the kiss was innocent. Neji Hyuga didn't know anything more about being in love than he did.

Neji kissed Gaara several time repeatedly. With each kiss, he told him he loved him. And he meant it every time. Gaara kissed back, telling Neji that he love him with each kiss. And he meant it every time.

* * *

end. sequel: the red kimono


End file.
